Sleepless Nights
by SorceressOfTheOceanAndStars
Summary: Sora has been plagued by Nightmares since he was a child, even as a teen he still has them. Leon was always there when he needed comfort, but what about Roxas? Inspired by a post on the Liverpepper au over on tumblr about Sora and what he dreams about. I make no money, just wanted to contribute something to this lovely au :) Cover is part of a larger drawing by Jay herself.


**I wanted to do a little hurt/comfort-family thing with Sora and Roxas, and I remembered a couple of posts in the @liverpepper au about Sora having nightmares along with what he might dream about. I'm not sure how old Sora was in that one comic with Squall comforting Sora, so I apologize if I got anything wrong, I just wanted to contribute something for the au and I can't draw worth a darn so this was the next best thing! I hope you like it Jay!**

 **Rating: K plus**

 **Pairings: Cleon, brotherly Soroku.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts, nor the au. These are created by Disney/Square Enix and Jay of the Liverpepper blog on tumblr respectively.**

 **Edit: (01/14/2018) I've got a new cover for this little gem! Yes I asked permission, and Jay said I could use it. So I may have taken a piece for my cover, but the whole pie belongs to Jay from Liverpepper. You can find the link for it in the description, and while you're at it, check out her other stuff as well if you already haven't! Thanks again Jay!**

 **.o.0.o.**

Age: 4

"DAAAADDDDDY!!!

The residents of the Leonhart-Strife house awoke with a jolt to the sound of a particular twin's cries. Squall bolted out of bed and rushed to the room that was shared by Sora and Roxas, Cloud groaning drowsily as he climbed out of bed in a much calmer fashion. He left the master bedroom and made his way to the other opened door in the hallway, leaning himself against the frame as he took in the site before him.

His husband Squall sat on the bed with Sora in his lap, gently rocking and shushing him as Roxas sat to the brunet man's right. This had become almost routine now, Cloud mused as he crossed his arms. Sora for some reason or another that nobody could explain was being plagued by nightmares and only Squall, and Roxas on ocassion, could calm him down.

When they had looked through some books on the subject, they all said that almost every child would have night terrors from the time they're three until twelve and to just be there to comfort them when they had one. Roxas had been the exception, rarely getting nightmares, but Sora...

Cloud watched as Sora slowly calmed down, the tears had already stopped and now he looked about ready to doze off once again. Squall carefully stood and laid Sora down, Roxas climbing under the covers with his twin. Cloud softly smiled as Squall tucked them in and the twins cuddled up to each other. Squall turned off the bedside lamp and met Cloud by the door, sighing as he closed it, leaving it open a crack though just in case.

"Thank god it only happens once a night," Squall said as they went back to their own room, "I don't think I would be able to take it if it happened more than that."

"You would though," Cloud said softly, "take it I mean."

"Yeah."

"Hey," Cloud wrapped his arms around the other male from behind, resting his chin on Squall's shoulder, "hopefully it will ease up in the up coming years. For Sora's sake at least."

Squall sighed as he reached a hand up and grasped Cloud's arms, holding the to his chest, "Yeah, I just hate him having to go through that..."

"I know."

 **.o.0.o.**

Age: 14

Roxas woke up and looked around in confusion, blinking as he tried to decipher what could have possibly caused him to wake. He heard noises above him and craned his neck to see what was going on with his twin.

"Sora?"

A small gasp was heard followed by a few seconds of silence before Sora said, "sorry, did I wake you up Roxas?"

"Kinda, yeah," Roxas pulled his covers back and stood, blinking a couple of times to clear the sleep from his eyes before looking up at Sora. He furrowed a brow when he found Sora's back to him.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" was the quiet reply.

Now normally, Roxas would accept the answer, complain and then go back to sleep, this time however, "were you crying?"

"No!" Sora said a little too forcefully. Roxas heard him sniffle a little however, proving differently.

"You were! Come on Sora, what is it?" Roxas pressed.

"Nothing Roxas! I'm fine, just go back to sleep!" Sora snapped, still refusing to turn around.

Roxas sighed and did something he hadn't done in years. He climbed to the top bunk and laid down next to the brunet, pulling him into his arms. Sora stilled at the action before sniffling again.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Roxas asked calmly.

Sora was quiet before he turned to wrap his arms around his younger twin, his fluffy bangs hiding his eyes as he pulled Roxas closer. Roxas shifted uncomfortably; it wasn't like they were little kids anymore and they had gotten bunk beds for a reason, but he didn't protest. They laid there for what felt like hours and Roxas began thinking that Sora had fallen back to sleep. That is, until Sora spoke in a soft voice that wasn't normal for the usually energetic boy.

"I dreamed that I had to fight you."

Roxas blinked at the vague sentence, not understanding what the issue was, "we always fight, what's so bad about the fight in your dream?"

Sora shook his head, "You were wearing a black coat and you were trying to hit me with these two weird swords. You were mad at me, saying why did I have to exist when you couldn't," Sora began trembling.

"You were trying to kill me Roxas..."

Roxas formed an 'O' with his mouth and pulled Sora closer so he could look into bloodshot blue eyes, "Sora, you may be a pain sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to exist. You are my brother, my twin, if you ever stopped existing I would be a wreck," Roxas smirked, "who else am I gonna have to get in and out of trouble?"

"Hey! You always get me in trouble, I don't see you getting me out of it a lot!" Sora huffed indignantly, though there is a twitch at the corner of his lips.

"I do too and you know it!" Roxas retorted before giving Sora a gentle smile, "The point is, I wouldn't want you to disappear Sora; me, Dad and Pa, Kairi and Riku, everyone wouldn't know how to get along in life if you weren't there to pick us up with smiles and hugs."

Sora grinned at that, red and blue braces flashing in the dim light of the moon through the window, "I do give the best hugs huh?"

Roxas snorted in amusement, "you know what we all think about that."

Sora giggled, his eyes drooping as he finally started drifting off, "Thanks Roxy."

"No problem Sor." Roxas replied, feeling sleep overcome him as well.

Standing in the doorway, an older blond and brunet smiled at the scene they just witnessed. They glanced at each other for a moment; a conversation going between them without need of words. Squall quietly closed the door to the boys room as both parents went back to bed, knowing they didn't need to step in after all.

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Thank you to everyone who decided to give this a chance, and thanks again Jay for making such an adorable and heart warming au! I hope you all have a fantastic weekend and I'll see you soon!**

 **P.s, To anyone who had read any stories of mine on here before this, I apologize for the far out spacing of updates. I make a point of never posting full stories until I have them written from start to finish and edited them, and one-shots are more of a spur of the moment thing that I take at least a week to rake through and check for errors as well. I only wish to give everyone on this site the closest thing to the best with what I put on here or it will bug me to no end.**

 **If there are any errors I missed, or any questions on a certain story of mine, feel free to tell me! I'm always trying to make it to were my stories can be understood (unless spoilers or I'm intentionally trying to be vague). I don't say it very often, because I don't want to be pushy, but please review! Thank you all for reading! :)**

 **~Sorceress**


End file.
